Doubts
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: A few months after the end of Reflection Of Two Hearts, Naruto finds himself doubting if he has what it takes to be a father, but with a little help from Sakura, Naruto realizes that he's not alone in the manner.


**Author's Note: This is a little one shot I've had cooked up since the end of **_**Reflection of Two Hearts **_**and as such it takes place a few months after the end of **_**Reflections.**_** I'd explain the plot of the one shot, but I'd end up spoiling what it's about, so it's just better to read it, hope you enjoy it!**

Night had fallen over Konoha by now and mostly everyone was asleep or at least trying too, but one person in particular was having a harder time than everyone else getting too sleep. Naruto Uzumaki stood outside his new apartment that he and his wife, Sakura shared along with their four month old son, Minato. The cool fall air felt good against his face as he sighed looking up towards the night sky.

"I still don't get why I can't sleep? Is it because I'm feeling scared about things or is it that I'm doubting myself as a father…"

Over the last few weeks Naruto had not been able to get any sleep do to his worrying and it kept him up until the wee hours of the morning and once he was able to get to sleep, it was already morning and Sakura usually woke him up. She had noticed the bags under his eyes and wondered if he wasn't getting any sleep, but Naruto like he always was just told Sakura nothing was wrong and proceeded to go about his day, and lately his non-sleeping spells were starting to get worse.

He was glad that he had not woken up Sakura each time since he didn't want her to worry about him. He would keep this too himself for as long as he could or until he finally cracked and told Sakura everything. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he hear a crying coming from inside his apartment and guessed his son had woken up. He quickly walked back inside and saw that Sakura had yet to wake up from Minato's crying, but then again he found out Sakura had a bad habit of sleeping through things especially when she was in a deep sleep.

Naruto softly smiled at Sakura's sleeping form and made his way towards Minato's room. His crying seemed to pick up as Naruto drew closer to his room and he gently opened the door to find Minato wide awake tossing and turning in his crib, but when he heard the door open his crying instantly stopped as he saw Naruto walk in. His bright emerald eyes lightened up as Naruto picked him up and held him.

"What's the manner Minato? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Minato seemed to understand his father's words as he cheerfully giggled and clapped his hands in response. Naruto decided to take Minato outside for some fresh air since the both of them could use it and spend some more time together. By the time Naruto reached his balcony Minato had fallen asleep in his hands and he softly smiled before running a hand through his now pinkish-blonde hair. Naruto stared once more at the night sky as he rocked Minato back and forth.

"I don't know why I'm feeling so doubtful of myself Minato, but perhaps it's to do with the fact that I don't know if I can protect you and Sakura-chan. I never had parents growing up, but as long as I'm alive, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't suffer as I did in my childhood… I won't allow it!"

Naruto was about to head back inside when he heard the door to his balcony open and he turned around to see Sakura standing there with half smile on her face.

"So that's where you've both been. I was wondering where you went since I heard Minato cry."

Naruto returned the smile to Sakura before answering back.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I thought perhaps a little fresh air would do us both good. I think its best if we get back inside since I don't want Minato to catch a cold…"

Naruto walked past Sakura, but he was held in place as Sakura grabbed hold of his arm. He wondered what was wrong as he spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, if you're playing a joke on me, it's not funny! I've got to get Minato back to his room."

Naruto tried to remove Sakura's hand from his arm, but found she wouldn't let go and judging from the tone of her voice, she wasn't messing around.

"Naruto before I came out here I overheard you talking to Minato about doubting yourself… is that why you've haven't been able to get any sleep in the last few weeks?"

Naruto knew there wasn't any use in hiding his little problem and even if he tried to deny it Sakura would just beat it out of him until he talked. He sighed in defeat as responded.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I haven't been able to get any sleep lately because I've been doubting myself. I don't know if I can be a good father… I never had any parents growing up and I'm afraid of what might happen if either you or Minato were to die or worse if I died…"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he felt the warmth of Sakura's lips press themselves onto his and he gently returned the kiss as they held it for a few moments before breaking it. Sakura softly smiled at Naruto and gently squeezed his free arm.

"Naruto there's no reason for you to doubt yourself as a father or being able to protect us. At first I felt the same way as you did, but then I realized something…"

"What's that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tightened her grip on Naruto's hand as she drew him into another kiss.

"As long Minato and you are around there's nothing for me to worry about, and if I do start to worry or even doubt myself, I just look towards my family, and know everything will be all right since they'll always be there to support me."

Naruto was about to answer Sakura back, but she walked back inside their apartment leaving him with a sleeping Minato and he stood there allowing Sakura's words to sink in. She did have a point, but there was always the risk that something might happen, but looking down at Minato's sleeping form reenforced Sakura's words. It seemed as though Naruto had brushed off on Sakura a little bit more than he thought and all he could do was smile in return as he walked back in his apartment with a renewed fate knowing that he was doing the best he could as a father and husband.


End file.
